Good Song, Bad Day
by XxILuvRossShorLynchxX
Summary: Austin and Ally have just finished a brand new song. Ally needs help around the store and Austin volunteers, but something crucial happens. R&R . DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin & Ally! ..
1. Chapter 1

Austin & Ally:

Austin's POV:

" Ok, Ally, I'm ready to hear the song." I announced as I walked through to the practice room.

" Austin, you know I can't just blurt out songs as much as you want me to." Ally replied.

" So...You don't have a song?" I asked and she just sighed.

" No , Austin. I don't have a song."

" Okay and Ally, I know it isn't that easy to write a song and I SHOULD know."

" Austin, you're not THAT bad at writing songs."

" Really? You think?"

" You have helped me in the past with some lyrics and they turned out great."

" Thanks, Ally."

" No worries." She smiled.

"Okay. So, shall we start the song... Unless you are busy?"

"Nah. It's fine. C'mon." We both walked over to the piano and started hitting the black and white notes... In no time we had a song.

"Yes! We did it!...High five!" We high fived and rehearsed.

- A Little While Later -

Ally's POV:

Me and Austin walked down to the store and it was crowded.

"Hey. Ally, could you handle the store while I'm gone?" Asked Dad.

"Um... Dad, I don't think I can-" I started but got cut off.

"Great. Thanks. Bye."

"Uh... Bye." I sighed " How am I going to deal with everyone?!"

"Um... I can help?" Austin suggested.

"Thank you so much, Austin." I thanked.

"Don't mention it."

"Could you just take that box up to the practice room, please?"

"Sure." He walked over the the heavy box that I couldn't lift and made it look easy.

"Show off." I chuckled and he just smiled and walked upstairs.

As he left I went over to serve some customers when the smoke alarm went off and everyone dashed out of the store. I went to leave too but... I was stuck and started to panic. I finally freed myself when the flames of fire surrounded me.

Austin's POV:

"OH, MY GOD. IS THAT THE FIRE ALARM?!" I asked myself and then quickly ran down the stairs.

"ALLY!" I shouted as I ran up to the flames. I had to think fast... The flames were spreading.


	2. Chapter 2

Austin & Ally:

Still Austin's POV:

" Don't worry, Ally, I'll save you... I promise" I assured her while coughing, but she didn't reply. She was too scared to even move.

I quickly jumped over the counter and picked up Ally, we escaped but not without wounds.

- At The Hospital -

_My injuries are quite severe, luckily Ally's aren't as bad. I would feel terrible if she got majorly hurt during the accident. Then again it wasn't my fault Sonic Boom set on fire ,but I need to find out who's it was! That is something I HAVE to do._

" Austin!" Ally shouted as she came running up to my hospital bed."Are you ok?! ... This is all my fault. I should have done something. I should haved moved!" It was good to see she wasn't in pain.

" Ally." I quitely spoke as my lungs had filled up with smoke from the fire."It's not your fault."

" But it IS."

" No. Just... Don't worry I am fine."

" AUSTIN, you are covered in bandages and plasters! If that is fine then I'd hate to see severely hurt!"

" Austin!" Trish exclaimed happily as she ran into the Hospital room.

" You're happy to see him like this?!" Ally questioned as Trish turned to face her.

" No... Well...Sort of, but you made the cover of the magazine!" Trish smiled.

" Really?" I asked.

" Yeah check it out!" She said as she waved the magazine in my face.

" Erm... " I coughed and motioned, with my eyes to my arms... Which were plastered in bandages.

" I'll read it to you. It's the least I can do." Ally took the magazine from Trish's hand and read it out:

_- Austin Moon, Hero, saved his partner/best friend from a fire accident from her family's store, Sonic Boom. -_

" Wow! Austin, that's amazing!" She exclaimed.

" Yeah I-"

" Austin!" Dez shouted as he ran in the room, smiling."You made the cover or the magazine, bro, nice job!"

" Thanks, Dez"

" So, um... I... Gotta go."

" But you just got here?"

" Yeah, but... I need the bathroom." He quickly ran out of the room."

" How are we doing, ?" The doctor asked as he entered.

" Ok. I guess" I replied.

" Good, good. Well you should be able to go home later on today if everything checks out fine."

" Great. Thanks, Doctor."

" No worries. Just take care and I will be back in a few hours to see how you are doing. Buh-bye, now."

" Later."

The doctor left the room and Ally and Trish sat on the sofa that was beside my bed. Trish read the story article on Me being a *hero* and Ally picked up another magazine that was laying on the bedside table.

" Look, Austin, I still can't let go of the guilt from you getting hurt" Ally admitted as she threw her magazine back on the table."You could have gone and saved yourself, but instead you came back to help... Me."

" Ally, we are best friends. I would do anything to save you from getting hurt." _**This is the point, if one T.V the audience would go "Awwwwwww".**_

" Thanks, Austin." Then she leaned in and gentley hugged me, trying not to hurt me at the same time.

" Don't mention it." I smiled.

Ally stayed with me for a few more hours, but Trish left long ago.

" Ok. , good news, you can go home, but I recommend you take it easy and try not to get up too much." The Doctor suggested.

" Thanks, Doctor. I'll try to stay off my feet." I answered.

"Good."

" Come on, Austin, I'll help you up."

" Thanks, Ally."

Ally helped me up , when her Dad came running in the room.

" Ally! Are you ok, Sweetie?" He asked as he hugged her."I heard about the fire over the news on T.V as I walked past a television store."

"Dad, I'm fine. It's just, Austin. Could you give him a lift home please?"

"I haven't got my car, but I can pay for a taxi for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thanks, ." I thanked.

Her Dad helped walk me out of the Hospital and he called a Taxi.

A little while later we were in the Taxi and on our way to my home. We arrived there after a little while after and my Mum came running out to help me into the house.

"Austin, honey, are you ok?!" She asked, panicking."What happened?!"

"Mum, I'm fine and did you not hear the news?!" I asked.

"No, not today. Come on, I'll help you to your room."Thank you, Ally and Ally's...Dad?"

"You're welcome." Ally replied.

" No problem." Mr. Dawson."And yes, I am Ally's Dad."

" Nice to meet you, bye." She replied and took me inside.

- In My (Austin's) Home -

" Thanks, Mum." I thanked as she lead me, safetly to my bed.

" You're welcome, Sweetie" She replied."Now, what happened?"

"Well... I was at Sonic Boom with Ally and she needed help around the store, so I volunteered to help out. She needed me to carry up a heavy box up to the Practice Room that she couldn't lift herself and when I was up there I heard the smoke alarm go off, so I rushed off back downstairs to see if everything was okay. I then saw Ally surrounded by flames. I had to help her escape and I ended up the one with all the cuts and scratches." I explained.

"Oh, Austin." She hugged me and then left the room."Love you." She called back.

"Love you, Mum." I replied.

_Now, who could've started that fire?...Think , Austin, think..._

_**Please review, this is my first Austin & Ally Fanfic and I just want to know what you guys/girls think of it. Thank you. x**_


	3. Chapter 3

Austin & Ally:

Ally's POV:

- A Few Days Later, At Sonic Boom -

" Hey, Ally. " Austin greeted as he entered the store." How do I look?" *Same entrance he did on Secrets & Songbooks*

" Umm... Recovered!" I replied, happily.

" Yep! All better."

" Wow, that was quick!"

" Yeah, that's what I thought."

" Well, great!" I quickly hugged him and then went to write in my Songbook/Journal/Diary:

_Austin is so sweet, he is the nicest person I have ever met in my life. I just wish I could return the favour for saving my life, he is also adorable and kind ,,,...Wait! No! I like Dallas, not Austin!,,,,At least I think I do..._

I felt Austin about to lean over my shoulder and I knew he would read my book so I shut it quickly.

" What have I told you, about a million times not to do?!" I asked, annoyed.

" Um... Don't eat off my pants?" He smiled.

" No.. Well yeah, but... DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK!"

" I didn't touch it!... I read it... Well tried to." I just rolled my eyes. " Relax... I wont do it again. I know what you're like. "

" Well... What AM I like?"

" Independent, smart, funny and a _little _bit pretty."

" Thanks, Austin." I smiled and blushed a little at what he had just said.

" Why are you thanking me? I'm only telling the truth."

" Yeah, but what you said was sweet and if I must say you are_ pretty,_ too." I laughed and he joined me.

" Erm, Ally?"

" Yeah, Austin?" I smiled.

" I need to tell you something... But I'm scared it will ruin our friendship if I do." His face then suddenly dropped and he looked at his feet.

" Austin, don't be. Nothing could ruin our friendship, I promise."

" Well, I -"

" Hey, guys." I greeted Dez and Trish as they walked into the store. _Oh no, I ignored _Austin_, I feel terrible! _

" Hey." They both replied, simultaneously.

" I'm sorry, Austin. What were you saying?" I asked, sweetly.

" Uh... I... Erm... I... Never mind."

" No, Austin, I really want to hear. You can't just say to someone *Oh I need to tell you something* and then...Don't tell them something!"

" Yeah. I know, but I- "

" Ally, come with me." Trish demanded.

" Trish- " I started.

" Now."

" Okay, fine."

- In Practice Room,, (Ally's & Trish's Convosation) -

" OH. MY. GOD!" Trish screeched happily.

" What?" I asked.

" I know what's up with Austin."

" Really? What? He has been acting so strange lately."

" Let me explain... He is always around you, always looking out for you and always there for you. Never puts you second and is now always shy around you!"

" Sooo..?"

" He has a crush on you!"

" Erm, Trish, I highly doubt that. I mean Austin is so cool and cute, he could have any girl in the world why would he pick m-" Just then Trish gave me a look and then a smile."Oh, no I think... Trish!... I think I like Austin!"

" Ha! That was so obvious when you first met him!"

" No it wasn't I-"

" Oh, whatever! You like him, he likes you!"

" Ok, Trish, he doesn't like me, he-"

" I do like you, Ally." Austin blushed and played with the hems of his plaid shirt as he walked in the room.

" Austin." I turned around. I just admitted my feelings for him! Did he hear that?! " Erm... How long have you been standing there?"

" Long enough."

" Oh."

" So... Erm, Ally?"

" Yeah?" I answered and he leaned in and kissed he softly on the lips and in the background you could hear Trish's and Dez' *_Awwwww!*_

_**Awww, I just love the Austin x Ally pairing, they are so cute together! BTW , I love Ross Shor Lynch, he is so frickin' talented! 3 x Anyways, enough about me, plzzz R & R ! x**_


	4. Chapter 4

Austin & Ally:

- The Next Day Outside Sonic Boom -

Dez' POV:

_I feel really bad. I'm the one who set the store on fire! I'm the one who let Austin get hurt! It was an accident and I'm too scared to tell anyone! I was told to check the fire alarm after so many hours after it's inspection and so I made a fire! __**(Any idiot would know that you have to light a match,,,NOT START A FIRE!) **__ I didn't know that the fire would get out of hand like this!_

" Hey, Dez?" Asked Austin as he came to me.

" Err... Yeah?" I replied, trying not to let him know that I was worried about something.

" I need your help to find out who started the fi- "

" IT WAS ME!" I quickly started."I mean,,,sure"

" DEZ! WHAT THE HELL?! YOU STARTED THE FIRE?!"

" No... I mean yes. But it was completley an accident, I promise!"

" Why didn't you tell me?"

" I was scared that you would yell at me."

" Well, DUH, I'm going to yell at you!"

" See, this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you!"

" Whatever, just don't tell Ally!"

" Dude, way ahead of you on that!"

" Don't tell me what?" Ally asked, walking back into Sonic Boom.

" Oh, nothing. I-" Started Austin.

" NOTHING!" I exclaimed.

" Okay?" Ally looked confused." Well, I'm pretty sure that if it was something important, Austin would have told me. He'd never keep secrets from me." She looked like she knew that something was up, she then shifted her gaze to Austin who was rubbing his neck. He always did that when he was nervous.

"Ok. Ally, you win. I'll tell you." Austin finally cracked." It was Dez who set the store on fire!"

" WHAT?!"

" In my defence, it wasn't on purpose! The inspectors said to check the smoke alarm was working and to make a heat... So I made a fire!" I shouted, and raised my hands up in defence.

" YOU IDIOT! THEY MEANT TO LIGHT A MATCH UNDERNEATH IT, NOT FREAKING START AN ACTUAL FIRE!|

" Then why didn't you just do it?!"

" I had my job to do!...Just, whatever, Dez"

" Ally, Dez is an idiot, you can't hate him for th- " Austin stated but got cut off.

" And YOU, why didn't you tell me, Austin?"

" I have only just found out!"

" Really? Yeah, sure"

" I'm telling the truth!"

" Just, both of you, get out of my face. I'm busy!" She then stomped into the store and went to the till.

" Wow, I don't think I have ever seen her this angry before." Austin looked at me and I just shrugged my shoulders.

_**BTW, just to let you know, I don't know how it happened but as you can tell ,Sonic Boom isn't burnt anymore. I comepletly forgot about the fire as I continued my storyline. x .**_


	5. Chapter 5

Austin & Ally:

- Later That Day -

Dez' POV:

" Hey, Ally." Austin greeted as he and I walked through the doors of Sonic Boom.

" What?!" Ally looked at us viciously.

" I'm telling you, Ally, I'm telling the truth!"

" Yeah!" I agreed.

" Not now, Dez."

" Austin, I believe you. It's just not that." Ally admitted.

" Really? Then what's the matter?" He asked.

" Well, I'm just gonna go and ... Bother Trish!" I then skipped out of the store as I was not gonna listen to their boring conversation.

Ally's POV:

" Austin, I- " I started but got cut off by Trish and Dez walking into the store._ Didn't Dez JUST leave?_

" Hey, guys!" Trish greeted happily." Guess who just booked Austin a gig at the Beach!"

" Really?! Great!" Austin exclaimed.

" Uh, huh. It starts at 2pm, so go get is almost 1 !"

" Well, what am I gonna sing?"

" How about... Umm... *It's Me, It's You* ...I love that one!" I suggested.

" Great idea!"

Dez' POV:

- 2pm At The Beach, Behind The Curtains -

" Ok, Austin, your mic is hooked up on your jacket and I will let you know when it is switched on." I patted him on the back and ran over to the tech equiptment.

" Great. Thanks, Dez." He called after me and then him and Ally started talking again when I , by accident, tripped over and turned on Austin's mic. I tried to turn it back off but I spilt my drink over the buttons and it didn't work. Everyone could hear their conversation

_I love you, Ally._

_I love you too, Austin._

Then the whole audience smiled, _Awwwwwww!_

" Awwwww!" I repeated.

Austin quickly ran over to the curtain and peeped through to the audience and realized his mic was on. He then quickly shut the curtains and glared at me.

" DEZ!" He scolded.

" I'm sorry!" I apologized.

Austin & Ally:

- The Next Day At Food Court -

Trish's POV: (I've realized that I only use Austin's & Ally's POV, so I decided for a change ^_^)

" Urgh. So glad my shift is over, I am so tired!" Ally announced.

" Yeah, me too. I have worked 5 jobs today!" I sank into my chair and shut my eyes.

" Trish, the ammount of jobs you have each day is crazy!"

" So? It gives me a LOT more job experience!"

" Yeah... AND a lot of history of being fired!"

Ally's POV:

" Yeah, well...WHAT?!" Her eyes quickly snapped open and she leant forward in her chair." I don't care!" And just like that she sank back down.

I sighed and went to shut my eyes when someone poked me in the cheek repeatedly.

" Dez?! What the hell?!" I asked, as I sat up to glare at him.

" What?" He replied...With another question.

" Um... you're poking me in the cheek."

" Oh... Yeah." Dez then sat down in the seat next to Trish.

" W- where's Austin?" I asked, surprised. Dez and Austin are always hanging out together.

" I don't know." He replied." I haven't seen since yesterday!"

" Me neither" Trish agreed.

" That's weird. He always meets us at Sonic Boom, but I also haven't seen him. I announced." Maybe I should call him."

Austin & Ally's Phone convosation:

* Ring, ring. *

" H- hello?" Austin answered.

" Austin, are you ok?" Ally asked, concerned.

" Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, no one has seen you since yesterday and we are starting to get worried. Why didn't you show up at Sonic Boom?"

" That's because my house is surrounded by people with cameras, microphones and other tech stuff."

" That's paparazzi, Austin."

" Ohh... What's paparazzi?"

" People with cameras, microphones and other tech stuff."

" Oh no!...That's what I've got!"

* Ally sighs. *

"Austin, I'm coming."

...


	6. Chapter 6

Austin & Ally:

Austin's POV:

" Austin... When did you start liking Ally? ... Why has it took so long for you two to develope a relationship?... What's going to happen next?" People were everywhere asking questions like this. I didn't know what to do.

" Austin!" I heard a voice call me.

" Leave me alone!" I replied, shouting out the window." Oh. Hi, Ally"

" Uh... Hi?...Yeah. Hi, Austin. What's going on?!" Ally asked.

" One sec. Ally, go round the back!"

"Uh, I'll try!"

Ally's POV:

I struggled really hard to keep the paparazzi away from me, I wasn't strong enough to shut the gate with them pushing it. Luckily Austin came and with one hand he shut it?! How the hell did he do that?! He is stronger than he looks...

"Hey, Austin." I greeted.

" 'Sup!" He replied.

We went into the Living Room and sat on the sofa.

" Ok. So, how did they find out where you live?" I asked.

" Err... The internet, you know the place where people go-" He started.

" Ok. I know what the internet is!" ***I'm sorry, I had to put that in there! ^_^ * **

* CLICK, FLASH! *

Someone had taken a picture through the window.

" Didn't you think to shut the curtains?!" I asked as I walked over and shut them, enough time for them to get one more picture.

" Uh... No. " He replied.

"Of course not!" I thought out loud to myself.

"So... How do we get rid of them?"

" Uh... Hug them." I replied, sarcastically.

"Um I'm not really a hugger, but... Okay!" He then ran outside and hugged each and everyone of them, before returning back to the house.

" Ha, ha... Ohm my God. I can't believe you actually did that!" I was in hysterics.

" Why? It worked, see." He walked over and opened the curtains, pointing at everyone leaving.

" Well, how about that."

We both walked over to Sonic Boom to meet Trish and Dez.

" Hey, guys!" I greeted.

" 'Sup'!" Austin also greeted.

" Hey!" Dez and Trish chorused.

Dez' POV:

_I wonder if they'll figure out that me and Trish have been d-..._

" Dez?" Austin asked." Are you there, buddy?"

" Uh... Oh.. Yeah... Wait, no... Uh... What?" I replied... Sort of.

" Errr... I asked you if you wanted to come with us to the cinema?"

" Yeah, sure!"

" Ok?"

...


	7. Chapter 7

Austin & Ally:

Dez's POV:

- At The Cinema, After The Movie -

" That film was awesome!" Austin and Ally chorused.

" I know, right?!" Trish agreed." You two were so cute in there... You were all cuddly and kissy.. It was adorable!" Austin and Ally then gave Trish a glare and she then just looked away.

" What movie did we see, again?" I asked and the three of them sighed as they walked out of the Cinema and I followed them.

- At The Bus Stop, Waiting For A Ride Back To Sonic Boom -

Ally's POV:

Me and Austin were holding hands and Trish kept turning round and smiling at us.

" Ok, Trish... What do you want?" I finally asked after a long, awkward moment of silence.

" What? Nothing. Why?" She replied.

" Then why do you keep looking at us like that?"

" It's just really cute!"

Then the bus arrived.

We all boarded and Austin payed for us... _Bless him._

As we sat down I noticed someone I knew... Dallas... You see... I haven't explained this but -

_Me and Austin were at Sonic Boom, while Trish was at her new job and Dez was elsewhere. Then Dallas walked in._

_" Hey, Ally." he smiled._

_" Uh... Hey, Dallas" I replied. Austin then started playing with the guitar picks, while sitting on the counter top." What are you doing here? Not that I don't want you here, because I totally want you here.. Uh... Not that I'm obsessed with your or anything.. But.. I ... I'm sorry, let me start again. W- what are you doing here?"_

_" Well,, I just came by to see you."_

_" Awww" I replied and Austin ran up to the practice room, leaving the guitar picks pot where it was originally._

_" Er... Yeah... I-"_

_" Excuse me... I have to check on Austin... So sorry."_

_" It's cool.. I'll just wait here."_

_" Thanks." I then ran up to see Austin._

_" Austin.. Are you okay?" I asked as I entered the practice room and found Austin just sitting there, at the piano, with his hands in his lap and his head hung low. He didn't answer." Austin? Speak to me. What's the matter?"_

_" I- it's nothing." he then went back downstairs and sat on the sofa, reading a magazine. Meanwhile.. I went back over to Dallas._

_" W-what was it you wanted to tell me, Dallas?" I asked._

_" Well.. I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend.. But obviously you go out with someone."_

_" What... Who?!.. I don't go out with anyone!"_

_" B-but Austin-" I cut him off._

_" Austin's not my boyfriend!"_

_" Yeah.. I don't go out with Ally!" Austin joined in as he jumped up and entered the conversation._

_" B-but.. You're always so nice to each other and... Austin acts like a boyfriend to you.. Always looking out for you.. Always being there when you need him most.. He's a pretty good boyfriend." he laughed._

_" Ha... Thanks" Austin laughed." But Ally ISN'T my girlfriend. I can assure you that."_

_" Oh.. Okay... Well then.. Ally.. DO you want to be my girlfriend?" Asked Dallas._

_" Uh- yeah.. I - sure... I... Yes" I smiled._

_" Well.. Great!" he then left the store._

_" AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.. mega loudly._

_" I- I have to go.. I ... Erm.. Feel... Sick" Austin then quickly ran out of the store._

_" What's gotten into him?" I asked myself, outloud._

_- A Few Hours Later, Still At Sonic Boom -_

_" ALLY!" Austin called my name as he entered the store and made me jump, causing me to drop the violin I was placing on the shelf._

_" Urgh... Austin!" _

_" S- sorry... I.. I have to tell you something."_

_" Um.. I'm kinda busy with placing this REALLY EXPENSIVE instrument on the shelf.. But... As it is now on another surface.. I guess it's fine." I then walked over to the counter and stood behind it. Austin stood on the other side of it, with his hands on the counter top._

_" What is it, Austin?"_

_" Um.. There's no easy way to tell you this, but.. Dallas is cheating on you."_

_" I don't have time for jokes, Austin.. well I do, but I don't find this joke very funny."_

_" It's not a joke, Ally. It's true."_

_" I don't believe you."_

_" Yo-you think I'm lying to you?" his face then dropped._

_" No.. I- I just think you're not telling the truth.. Oh.. Well...Sorry, Austin."_

_" W-why don't you believe me?"_

_" I- I don't know.. I just-"_

_" Thanks, Ally.. Thanks, a lot." he then ran up to the practice room. I tried pushing it, but, he was obviously pushing against it and I had no strength to go against his.. So... I gave up._

_" Austin.. Let me in."_

_" I don't want to."_

_" It's my store."_

_" Yeah.. Well... Uhh... Fine." he then let go of the door and sat on the piano bench.. Like he did earlier._

_" Austin.. I just don't think Dallas would eve-" I then stopped when I noticed something out of the window.. It was Dallas.. making out with a blonde girl. I felt my heart break.. I just.. couldn't explain it... It couldn't be put into words, how I felt. I burst into tears and Austin's head shot up, in my direction... he then, obviously, noticed what I saw and came to comfort me. He put his arms around me and let my head rest on his shoulder.. Which was hard.. Since he was so tall." I'm so sorry for not believing you." I was still trying to hold back the tears and so my voice cracked.._

_" It's okay.. I forgive you.. But right now .. All that matters is you and what has happened."_

_" Thank you so much for always being here for me, Austin... Dallas is right.. You ARE a good boyfriend." we both then started laughing._

_" Anything for my girlfriend." he smiled as we pulled apart. I then started to cry again.. just because of memories from what I saw out of the window." That's it." he then stormed out of the practice room._

_" Austin.. Wait.. Where are you going?!" I asked, loud enough for him to hear me.. But I knew he just ignored what I had just said._

_I then caught a glimpse of a tall blonde out of the window.. Not any tall blonde.. MY tall blonde._

_" Damn it, Austin." I thought outloud to myself. _

_I then saw Austin talking to Dallas, pulling him apart from the girl he was kissing. Dallas then went in Austin's face and Austin shouted back.. but I know Austin.. He's a lover, not a fighter... Unless it comes to his friends... I have to stop him._

_" Austin!" I shouted as I reached the two boys... And that girl._

_" Ally?" Dallas.. asked, surprised._

_" Don't even talk to me, Dallas" I snapped. " Austin.. Please.. Just leave it.. I- I'm fine." My eyes were still teared up, so I knew he wasn't buyng it._

_Austin didn't say anything,, he just gave Dallas and evil glare and went to walk away with me, when Dallas, harshly gripped my arm and I let out a little shriek, in pain. The girl smiled at Dallas and then left the location._

_" What's the matter, Ally?" Austin asked._

_" N- nothing" I didn't tell him the truth because when I turned to look at Dallas he gave me a warning look._

_I could then tell that Austin had spotted Dallas' grip on my arm because he glanced at it and then at Dallas._

_" Get off her." Austin calmly ordered_

_" What are you going to do about it?!" Dallas then got all up in Austin's face again and I knew Austin was going to burst._

_" Dallas, don't start... You'll get hurt." I started, but his grip tightened._

_" WHAT.. Did you say?!" _

_" N-nothing." I lied._

_" Leave her alone!" Austin demanded.. A little more vicious this time._

_" Make me." He replied, angrily and I looked at Austin as if to say * No.. It's not worth it.* ._

_Austin then pulled Dallas' hand away from my arm and again went to walk away from me when Dallas reached up and pulled my hair. I then let out another shriek and turned around to face Dallas._

_" Austin, no!" I pleaded, clearly no use._

_" Leave me alone, leave Ally alone. " Austin calmly, but angrily stated._

_" Or what?!" Dallas replied and then he pulled me over next to him by my hair and I let out another shriek. This caused the whole Food Court to turn their heads and they crowded the boys, watching the fight that was clearly going to happen._

_" That's it." Austin then ripped Dallas' hand away from my hair, able to not hurt me and punched Dallas hard in the face. Dallas then went to return that punch but Austin dodged it and kicked his leg, causing Dallas to trip over. Dallas fell flat on his back and pulled Austin's leg so he also fell on his back. Austin pushed up and got back to his feet and so did Dallas. Dallas then punched Austin in the eye and in the throat, sending him to the floor. Austin grabbed Dallas' leg again and flung him over his back and into the lampost, knocking him out._

_" AUSTIN!" I screamed as I ran over to him, flat on his back with a purple eye, a black nose and bleeding nose, ears and mouth._

_" Are- are you okay?!" I was so scared at that moment and by the looks of it Austin wasn't able to reply... So I called for someone to get an ambulance._

_About 5 minutes later an abulance arrived and paramedics all huddled around Austin.. Meanwhile, some of them were dealing with Dallas._

_Austin won the fight, but still had a few injuries... Dallas is stronger than he looks.. But not strong enough.. Ha, ha._

- Flashback Ended -

Dallas was giving me dirty looks and I couldn't do anything, but give one back.

" Just ignore him." Austin told me, as he realized what I was staring at.

" But he's... Fine." I gave in as I looked away and smiled at Austin.

As the bus got close to our stop I pressed the buzzer and the vehicle got ready to break.

Me, Austin, Dez and Trish got off the bus and started walking to Sonic Boom.

Austin's POV:

Us four all entered the practice room and stood there, unsure what to do next.

" So... What shall we do now?" I asked.

" Uh... I know!... Let's play Monopoly!" Ally happily exclaimed as she reached underneath the cupboard, in the corner of the room.

" N-n-n-no ... No way." Me, Dez and Trish chorused.

" What, why?!" Ally question, clearly confused.

" What do you mean _why_? You are so competitive! So competitive that I am scared that you're going to kill me!" I replied, flinching and taking a step backwards. I also put my hands up to defend myself from an expected attack.

" Whaaaat?" Ally said, in a high pitched sing song voice she uses when in denial." I'm not competitive"

Me, Dez and Trish then started laughing, but stopped when Ally turned around and shot us all an evil glare.

" Ally... Y-you're not competitive, but,... maybe we just shouldn't play. Only for a totally... U-unrelated reason." I then slowly walked over and tried to retrieve the Monopoly box, but Ally was fighting agaist me and the box ended up opened and all over the floor.

" Mm.. Guess we're playing after all." Ally then put on a smug look and sat down, with her legs crossed, arranging the Monopoly pieces on the board.

" Fine, but... I'm not sitting next to you. Don't get me wrong, Ally, I love you to bits, but... I don't want to die" I sat down on the other side of the board, facing Ally.

" Uh... I can't play today... I ... Er... Feel sick." Trish lied and went to slowly leave.

" Y-yeah, me neither... I .. Uh... Am going." Dez also went to leave.

" YOU WILL STAY HERE AND PLAY." Ally demanded as she pointed a sharp Monopoly figure at them.

" Er.. Yeah, okay... Suddenly I feel better... Let's play, Dez." Trish then dragged Dez to the board and sat down.

Dez then started to wimper, but stopped and also sat down.

" Okay, so... Who's going f-" I started, but Ally cut me off before I could finish.

" ME." she then snatched the dice from my hand.

" Well.. Okay then."

She rolled the dice and moved her figure to the correct place.

" Okay, you're turn, Austin."

" Why does he get to go next?!" Trish argued.

" BECAUSE I SAID SO. DON'T QUESTION ME."

" Austin, take the dice!" Ally demanded and Austin went to reach for them.

" Austin, don't take the dice" Trish disagreed and Austin let his grip go of the dice.

" Austin, listen to me. Take the freaking dice!"

" Urgh... Why don't Dez just have the go instead?" Austin suggested as he tossed Dez the dice.

" Yay!" Dez happily exclaimed as he rolled the dice.

Ally and Trish both just sat there, irritated that they didn't get their own ways.

- A Few Hours Past Since The Game Started,,,, And It's STILL Going On -

" Okay, who owns Park La-" I started to ask, but got cut off with Ally's laughter." Urgh... Fine... Here you go." I sighed as I handed her the required amout of money, that has no useful value in the real world and she gladly accepted it.

The game went on for ages, it felt like it was never going to end.

" Okay, 3. 1, 2-" I got cut off when I heard someone growling. I looked up to see it was Ally and she had realized that I was about to land on ' Free Parking ' , where a whole stack of Monopoly money was piled, so I just decided to move back a square, instead.. Trying not to anger her anymore. " ... 3."

" That's better. My turn!" Ally then picked up the dice and rolled. " 7. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7." As soon as she landed on the last square, I absolutely dreaded her next reaction... She landed on ' Income Tax ' and she had to pay * 100 Monopoly bucks. *

" I- it's okay, Ally... J- just skip it... Please?" I told her, defending myself with my hands again and leaning back.

" N- no.. It's okay... Those are the rules.. I just have to pay it and play fair and... AHHHH!" She then screamed and flipped over the Monopoly board, still screaming and ran out of the room... Still... screaming.

" She's all mine." I said, through gritted teeth. _*** A.N.T Farm Quote ^_^ ,, love that show lately! * **_ Dez and Trish then started laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

Austin & Ally:

- A Little While Later And Ally Had Calmed Down And Returned To The Practice Room -

Ally's POV:

" Hey, Guys." I greeted as I sat back down, in my spot.

" Hey, Alls." Austin smiled.

" Hey." Trish and Dez chorused.

" So, Ally? Have you calmed down now?" Dez asked and Austin and Trish shot him daggers.

" CALMED DOWN?! I WAS ALREADY CALM!" I shouted as I stood up and clenched my fists.

" Ally, he's joking. You were always calm." Austin said as he stood up and put an arm around me. I sent him an icy glare and he just sat back down.

" So... OOH!" I exclaimed, happily and the others looked worried.

" What?" Austin asked, panicked.

" We should all stay at mine tonight and have a game and movie night!"

" I don't think so." Trish started at the same time the boys started speaking"

" No way."

" Sorry, Alls."

" Oh, okay. I guess I'm not the best person to play with. I guess I am boring." I genuinely frowned. I wasn't trying to get their attention, I was actually upset.

" Oh, Ally. You're not boring." Austin stood up and smiled." I'll come."

" Really?!" I jumped up and down, excitedly.

" IF.."

" Yeah? Anything?"

"... You promise not to kill me."

" No promises." I joked and he laughed.

" Okay, I'll come, too, then." Dez agreed as he stood up.

" Guess I'm coming, as well then. I don't want to feel left out." Trish laughed, as she joined the group.

" YAY! We're all going to be there!" I was actually really looking forward to later on.

- At My ( Ally's ) House, Waiting For My Guests -

I was straightening out my sleeping bag on the floor, when the doorbell rang.

" AHH!" I screamed, excitedly, as I ran over to greet whoever was here first." Austin!" I smiled as I leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek.

" Hey, Ally." he hugged me and we entered the Front Room, where we were going to sleep tonight.

" Make yourself at home... Well... My home." I smiled, earning a laugh from Austin.

" Great. So.. Where shall I put my stuff?"

" Uh... Anywhere you want."

" Okay." he smiled.

Austin put his bag next to the sofa and his sleeping bag under the window.

" Done."

" Great!" I exclaimed, happily." So.. Wanna watch some T.V, while we wait for the others?"

" Sure." _*** Yes, I refused the urge to write ' Shor * ,,, Ross' middle name. I'M IN LOVE WITH HIM! ;) x**_ he replied, while nodding and smiling.

We both sat on the sofa and at different ends. We then realized we were so far apart and moved ourselves closer to each other. We were now right next to one another and Austin put his arm around me, pulling me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

" So... Are you going to turn on the T.V ?" he laughed and I joined him, picking up the remote control and turning on the T.V.

" You wanna pick something to watch?" I asked, while handing him the remote.

" Nah. It's fine, you choose." he replied, gently pushing it away.

" Suit yourself." I then put on a documentry about cloud watching.

" Oh, ha, ha. Very funny."

" You told me to choose." I laughed and then decided to change the channel to Horror Movies.

" You don't have to put that on for me, you know?"

" Okay, fine. Guess we'll go back to the documentry." I joked, going for the remote.

" No, no. It's fine."

" Ha, ha. Don't worry, I'll probably be asleep in a minute." I smiled, burrying my head in his chest.

" No you wont..." he then put an evil smirk on and started tickling me.

" N- no! Austin, s-stop, I-I can't b-breathe!" I laughed, between breathes.

Just then, the doorbell rang.

" I- I've got to g-get the d-door, Austin!"

" Ha, ha! Fine, but you got lucky this time" He smiled and let me get up.

" Lucky? I could've got up if I wanted to" I scoffed and opened the door. " Hey, Trish! Hey, Dez!"

" Oh, please. ' Austin, stop! I can't breathe!' " He mimicked me and laughed.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Dez and Trish.

" Er,,, what were you guys talking about just now?" Trish asked, confused.

" Ally thinks she stronger than me." Austin replied.

" I did NOT say that... Although no one said I wasn't thinking it." I smirked and crossed my arms.

" Fine. Only one way to settle this... ARM WRESTLE!"

" Arm wrestle." I nodded.

We all headed to the dining table, where me and Austin sat, facing eachother.

" You're going down!" I hissed and we held eachother's hand,_**( not as romantic as it sounds. The complete opposite.)**_

" No. YOU'RE going down."

" Okay, on the count of three." Dez announced. " 1. 2. 7!"

Me and Austin shared a confused look and just shook it off.

" Just go." Trish said and we nodded.

Austin sat there, un enthusiastically, while I was struggling to push his hand onto the table.

" Had enough?" He asked, resting his chin on his other hand.

" Never." I sent him a glare and resumed trying to beat my tall, blonde headed boyfriend in a freaking arm wrestle.

" Suit yourself."

Dez's POV:

_These guys have been arm wresting for half and hour! When is she going to quit?!_

" Guys, quit it." I moaned.

" It's not me... Literally, I'm not doing anything." Austin answered, rolling his eyes at me.

" Austin, she's competitive. Just let her win." Trish whined.

" You couldn't have told me that HALF AN HOUR AGO?!" Austin shouted, and moved his arm onto the table.

" YES! I WIN!... Told you, Austin." I scoffed.

" Well done, Alls."

" So... Who's hungry?" I asked and the three all three shouted ' yes!' " Well, okay, then. Let's order some pizza."

" Yeah!" We all shouted, in unison.


	9. Chapter 9

Austin & Ally:

Ally's POV:

Later on, we were sitting on the sofa, all huddled in a blanket that I had fetched from my room and eating popcorn. We were watching a movie that Austin and Dez picked out... It was a horror movie.

I was trying my best not to fall asleep.. That sounds really mean.. But.. I mean, I just don't find horror movies that amusing.. They're just... Boring.. Aw.. That was mean. I'm sorry.._ Ally.. Are you really apologizing to a story genre? .. Okay.._

- The Next Morning. -

I was then woken up.

" Ah.. Wha- Huh?"

" Alls, come on, wake up. " Austin said as he gently poked my arm.

" You poked me in the arm to wake up?! What is there was a fire, or something?!"

" ... You woke up, didn't you?" He grinned, knowing he was right.

I sighed and stood up.

" What time is it?"

" ... About 10:30. "

" AM?!"

He then put on a sarcastic tone.

" No... PM.."

" WHY DID YOU WAKE ME UP SO LATE?!"

" .. This is the time I usually get up. "

" Then.. How do you make it to school on time?"

" .. I don't.. "

" Right. But still.. AHH! I LIKE TO GET UP EARLY! MY LIFE IS OVER."

" Really? Seriously? .. No, it's not! You want to know why?"

" Ugh.. Why? " I asked, as I rubbed my eyes.

" 'COS I'M HERE!" He smiled.

" Ha.. You're right. " I smiled and tip-toed to kiss him.

He leaned in, too.

" AHHHHHHHHH!" Dez screamed.

" AHHHHHHHHHH!" Me and Austin chorused.

" WHAT?!" I asked.

" I woke up to find THIS." He said as he gestured to us.

Me and Austin laughed and he just gave me a quick peck on the lips.

" Ew." Dez then just crawled back into his sleeping bag.

Austin stepped over him and sat on the sofa.

_Ha, ha.. Boys.. _


End file.
